Recent consumer demand has led manufacturers to incorporate additional operational components (e.g., processors, antennas, front cameras, rear cameras, haptic feedback components, etc.) into portable electronic devices. However, these portable electronic devices are generally characterized as having enclosures with small cavities. Therefore, the amount of available space within these small cavities to incorporate these additional operational components is severely limited. Further exacerbating the limited amount of available space is that each of these additional operational components requires a cable to transmit/receive data signals with one or more processors. Accordingly, there is a need for more space-efficient solutions for incorporating these operational components into portable electronic devices.